Rosa
Rosa is a maid and a guildkeeper who maintains the guildhouse mansion in Etrian Odyssey Untold. She is able to prepare drinks for the guild to consume before entering the labyrinth, providing various benefits in battle during exploration. She is one of three guildkeepers available. Rosa is a maid from the Sheldon family sent by Raquna's father to (most likely) watch over Raquna. Personality She is a very calm and composed person and is extremely modest and attentive. She always follows her duties as a maid and as a servant of the Sheldon family. Despite her normally melancholy expression, she often shows joy in her work. She also greatly appreciates being treated kindly and as family by Raquna and her friends, and in being praised for her work and ability. History I. Pre-History She has worked as a maid in the Sheldon family. As such, she cleans, cooks, serves food, does errands, escorts, and several other work. II. Etrian Odyssey Untold: Millennium Girl When Raquna, the heiress of the Sheldon Family, decided to stay in Etria to help with the investigation of the Yggdrasil, Rosa was sent by Raquna's father to assist her and keep an eye on her. Upon arrival, she works at a large building that serves as the guild's base. As a maid, she maintains the base, serves the guild members food and tea, keeps inventory, and handles the Grimoire Stones. Raquna treats her more like part of the guild and part of the family than as a servant, with the other members slowly opening up to her, much to Rosa's relief. After befriending her for a long time, Rosa will receive a letter from Raquna's father to return to the household. The group was shocked by the news and Rosa was unsure of what to do. Everyone tried to convince her to stay, but she could only tell them she was going to think about her decision. In the end, and as her final event, she decides to remain in Etria and sends a letter to Raquna's father that she declines his order. After getting approval, everyone became overjoyed that she remained with the guild and celebrate with a cup of Rosa's finest tea. As a Guildkeeper Rosa's enhancement item is tea. It causes your team to regain HP/TP every turn while in the dungeon or extend the normal limit of HP/TP you can have. Teas * Regenurtica - During battle, your party will recover HP at the end of every turn. * Amalawake - During battle, your party will recover TP at the end of every turn. * Gingerlife - Your party's max HP will increase. * Echinaceup - Your party's max TP will increase. * Elderevenge - During battle, your party will recover HP and TP when damaging an enemy. Gallery Rosa.jpg Rosa and Austin 1.jpg Trivia * Her name, Rosa, comes from the word "rose". It may be referring to "rose tea", a reference to her specialty in making tea. * When you talk to her after Austin joins the guild, she shows to have a romantic interest in him. Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters